The work benches granted with the U.S. Patents as references to the present invention are briefed as follows:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,380 with features as below:
four sets of clamps claws 9 to form the four-directional clamping; PA1 four sets of drive screws 18 to drive said four sets of clamp claws 9 (as shown in the drawing) conducting the reciprocating toward the center; PA1 two sets of clamp claws (as shown in the left side of the drawing) jointly provided on the movable jaw 12; PA1 two sets of clamp claws (as shown in the right side of the drawing) jointly provided on the fixed jaw 10; PA1 the fuide screw to drive said movable jaw 12 conducting reciprocating movements along the guide rail. PA1 As to the above-said work bench, since its various clamps drive independently, its applicability to clamping the work pieces is very agile, but due to the limitation on its construction, it still exposes the following defects: PA1 four sets of clamp claws constantly remain in a plane; PA1 the horizontal plane of the work plane formed by the clamp claws is unadjustable; PA1 not one of the said four sets of clamp claws is rotatable, so its applicability to the irregular work pieces is comparatively poor. PA1 two sets of clamps 8,9; PA1 two support arms on both sides of clamp 9, the centers of which are hinged on both sides of the middle section of the bench base for the swing center 44; PA1 Swing arm makes clamp board 9 swing within a vertical to horizontal; PA1 a drive screw of each of the two sets of said support arms to separately and independently drive said clamp 9 on each of the two sides. PA1 imposible to clamp the irregular-shaped work pieces; PA1 its clamp scope impossible to be expanded to the extent below the horizontal angle; PA1 impossible to clamp two work pieces to execute the opposite pressurized connection; PA1 the horizontal angle of the work plane formed by said clamp claws is unadjustable. PA1 the fixed jaw on movable jaw provided on the triped is a multi-faced body in which screw holes are provided to clamp the support arm to be turned into said hole in a required direction, a separate drive clamp device to clamp the work piece; PA1 further, the clamp machine body fermed by said fixed jaw and movable jaw and guide rails can be adjusted in a horizontal angle and along the foot angle; PA1 the clamp claws of said separate clamp device is rotatable. PA1 the rotatable clamp claws can clamp the irregular-shaped work pieces; PA1 the clamp angle can be optionally selected according to the shapes of the work pieces and be also enlarged to the extent below the horizontal angle; PA1 the number of said support arms can be optionally increased or decreased according to the shapes of the work pieces; PA1 after the clamp structures on the same jaw support arm clamp the work pieces, by the displacement of said movable jaw, the work pieces clamped and held on two opposite clamp structures can be head on connected in two opposite directions; PA1 after locked, the work pieces can still be adjusted in the horizontal angle. PA1 different horizontal planes can exist between and among the clamp claw sets; PA1 one arm can be simitaneously provided with one or more sets of seperate clamp divices; PA1 the end of said arm can be connected with a connection block to increase or change the direction of extension of said support arm in order to clamp the work pieces.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,435 with the following features:
The merits of such a work bench i.e. in that the position of said clamp 9 is adjusted to adapt various work pieces and to provide a vertical support plane as a tool, thus expediting the processing of the work piece on said clamp 8, but due to the limitations of its construction, it still has the following defects:
In response to the above-said defects, the adjustable support-type three-dimensional work bench under the concept of the present invention has the following main features:
Based on its structure, the design of the present invention has the following merits:
Based on the above-said merits, the present invention shall be a superier design.